<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping Hand(s) by okaybispearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869963">Helping Hand(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl'>okaybispearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, But Garnet and Bis are always there, Depression, Dom Bismuth (Steven Universe), Dom/sub, Fluff, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pearl loves Rose, Pillow Princess Pearl (Steven Universe), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Rose doesn't love Pearl, Smut, Submissive Pearl (Steven Universe), Switch Garnet (Steven Universe), The Pearlrose is one-sided, Threesome - F/F/F, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl loves Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz doesn't love Pearl. But, when in doubt, Bismuth and Garnet are always there. (bismuth/garnet/pearl + side ships)</p><p>DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION (read chapter 3 for details)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bismuth/Garnet (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be Our Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group looked up at the gray sky, now filled with thundering clouds. It was a good sentiment for the day they had just experienced. Yes, they won, but at what cost?</p><p>Bismuth glared at the ground, eyes filled with rage and emotion. Only half of her shattered friends' remains were collected, and now their gem shards were lying on the ground. Sand covering the shiny exteriors.</p><p>"Do you know how many we lost?" Crazy Lace asked, wiping away tears.</p><p>Bismuth started counting, but Rose got the answer quicker. "Eight, plus all of the shards we couldn't collect."</p><p>Garnet's visors were already phased off, all three of the fusion's eyes were glossed with distress. Rose was holding a trembling Snowflake's hand, and Pearl... Oh stars. She was curled up in a ball, attempting to stay sitting up, while crying into her calloused hands. Her form was glitching ever so slightly, but that was enough for Rose to take matters into her own hands.</p><p>"Pearl, come here." Rose ordered, motioning to sit beside her. Pearl reluctantly stood up, her face being spotted. Streams continuously coming down from her eyes, as she padded over to the leader. Although she can be seen crying a lot, Pearl tries to conceal it at least a bit. With her programming plus her tough persona she puts on as 'The Renegade', crying feels... bad. She feels like she's breaking the rules, or being useless. But, there was always Rose. Rose is always there.</p><p>The thin gem sat beside Rose, and the quartz ran three fingers through Pearl's strawberry blonde hair, stopping every ten seconds when the gem glitched. "Your gem is glitching, here let me-", she was cut off by the large rumbling noise of thunder coming from above.</p><p>"We should get in our bunkers." Garnet told her. Rose nodded and slowly led the team inside their separate bunkers.</p><p>-</p><p>Rose let her tears lay across Pearl's gem, smelling of rainwater and salt. They locked eyes, both giving solemn glances at each other every chance they got.</p><p>When Pearl's gem was fixed up, she attempted to leave the room, only to be stopped by her leader. Rose held the knights' dainty fingers and sighed. "What was happening with you out there?"</p><p>The knight whipped her head away from her dia- quartz. "What ever do you mean?" Pearl lied through her teeth. Rose gave her a small smile; that smile. The smile that made Pearl's heart flutter. But, behind her lips there was deep concern, for an obvious reason.</p><p>Pearl knew she hadn't performed to her best ability that evening. Slipping up, poofing more than she could count, holding her sword backwards, running away from conflict even the tiniest of sapphires could have faced. Usually she was the best warrior on the battle field, keeping up with the quartzes despite the clear differences of natural strength.</p><p>When her cheeks bloomed bright turquoise, Rose recognized the problem: heat. "I know that you've gone into heat."</p><p>"I-I.." Pearl stopped and heaved in, separating her legs a bit, letting out the scent she had been trying so hard to conceal. Her shuddering made Rose chuckle, as she placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder.</p><p>"It's completely natural, you shouldn't be ashamed. It happens to all of us." When Rose spoke it was like a soft melody, hypnotizing Pearl deeper with each word. She nodded while still looking down at her ballet flats.</p><p>The pink haired quartz got up from her seat on one of the make-shift beds. "I recommend you deal with this ASAP. You're like a deputy, everyone needs you to be a leader figure." Rose tried to leave before a confused looking Pearl tugged at her arm.</p><p>Pearl stayed silent for a moment, motioning towards her legs multiple times, until she asked, "aren't you going to help me? You always have..." Her voice trailed into a soft whisper.</p><p>Rose took a harsh breath through her teeth. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now, I'm sorry. I have so much to do." She came and pressed a small kiss on Pearl's gemstone. "My Pearl."</p><p>She blushed at the sound of her name, and gave a half-hearted smile. "Of course, you must be busy. I won't pester you any longer."</p><p>Rose dipped her head respectfully and walked out.</p><p>-</p><p>Pearl waddled awkwardly through the vines dangling from the entrance of her 'dorm', attempting to mask her heat. I have to find a place I can deal with this by myself, she told herself. When she turned to the left, she saw Bismuth and Garnet staring at her.</p><p>"Bismuth! Garnet! W-what're you doing here?" She attempted to act nonchalant, but the nerves were crystal clear.</p><p>"We wanted to check up on you." Bismuth explained.</p><p>"See if you're alright," Garnet gave a small snort. "I guess we know the answer to that."</p><p>Pearl stamped her foot. "You were listening!? That was a private conversation with Rose!"</p><p>"Woah! Don't get mad at us! Rose told us when she was walkin' out." Bismuth told her. Pearl's body relaxed, she couldn't be angry at Rose. "Oh."</p><p>"Anyways, do you need some help?" Bismuth asked, giving a coy smile.</p><p>Pearl's eyes widened to the point where Bismuth started to think they could have popped out of her head. "Excuse me!?"</p><p>"We just assumed you wouldn't want to do this by yourself." Garnet said. Garnet was right, Garnet was always right.</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine by myself! If it comes down to it, I can just wait for Rose!" Pearl huffed stubbornly, sticking her pointy nose in the air.</p><p>Bismuth placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind."</p><p>Pearl cocked an eyebrow. <em>What</em> <em>was</em> <em>that</em> <em>supposed</em> <em>to</em> <em>mean</em>? Although her question still rung in her mind, she had to admit that this seemed like it would be a nice venture. Plus, as hard as it was to admit, she was quite interested in her friends... experiences. "I guess I would like that.."</p><p>Garnet grinned, before whispering something in Bismuth's ear. The muscular gem's face lit up with delight, seeming as though the fight had never affected them in the first place. She whisked Pearl off of her feet and carried her through the tunnels.</p><p>"Where are we going!?" Pearl gasped, taken aback by the gesture.</p><p>"You'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What A Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bismuth and Garnet help relieve Pearl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(THIS CHAPTER IS RATED E FOR SMUT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bismuth walked carefully on the steel border of the forge at a downward angle with Garnet and Pearl closely trailing behind her. The blacksmith leaned delicately on the anvil placed in the middle of the room, with her knuckle holding her head. Pearl twiddled her thumbs, still a bit unsettled about the idea of being with anyone other than Rose Quartz. "H-here?"</p><p>Garnet and Bismuth grinned at each other. "No," Bismuth said as she let her hand release from her head and sit under her gem. Her rainbow gem shone white. As the bismuth embedded in her chest lit up, the wall began opening as if it was some sort of secret compartment. "Here."</p><p>She led them down the hallway, passing each room until Bismuth stopped. Pearl peeked her head out at the side of the door frame. Inside, she saw a 'bed', made out of messy sheets with lava pooled around the edges. The smaller gem gulped and waddled in the room, quickly throwing herself onto the bed to avoid her feet hitting the extremely heated floor. Garnet followed.</p><p>"I don't understand you two. It's not even that hot." Bismuth said, quickly eyeing Pearl up and down. "It's about to be, though." Pearl blushed and felt the small pulse of butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>She cleared her throat and shyly looked at her friends. "So- um... How are we going to-um.. do this?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Garnet and Bismuth both asked simultaneously. Pearl saw Bismuth slipping off her apron, and Garnet zipping down her latex suit.</p><p>"I just mean erm- are we just going, oh!" Pearl stopped when she saw both of the gems getting undressed. "I guess we're just getting right into it!" She laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Bismuth stopped, sharing a glance at Garnet. "Y'know, it's okay to have second thoughts. We won't force you." Garnet nodded in agreement.</p><p>"No, no. I..." Pearl felt embarrassed to say it, "I <em>really</em> want this."</p><p>"Well, if you say so." Bismuth slipped off her apron, pants, and underwear completely. Pearl's eyes widened, and even Garnet had a dark magenta bit of blush on her cheeks. After her eyes took the purple gem in, she eventually finished unzipping her suit. Now, Bismuth was completely naked, Garnet had her make-shift bra and underwear on, and Pearl stayed completely clothed.</p><p>Pearl looked down at herself. "Should I phase off my clothes?"</p><p>Bismuth was about to respond, but Garnet got there quicker. "No, we want to do it ourselves."</p><p>The balky gem, who was now leaning on the bed with Garnet and Pearl. "Agreed." Pearl couldn't help but let out a small squeak at the forwardness, though, what was she expecting?</p><p>She tensed when she felt the steamy exterior of Ruby's gem on her left hip. She pressed her lips firmly against Pearl's, the contrast of sizes really showing. As the perma-fusion worked her tounge, Bismuth began nipping at her neck. Pearl and Garnet began dipping out to take breaths, and pushing their tounges straight back in.</p><p>"Pearl?" Garnet asked between a breath.</p><p>"Mhm?" She responded, still lingering onto her temporary lover.</p><p>"The whole reason gems go into heat is because the dame needs to let potential mates know that they are in the ovulation period."</p><p>"I'm aware."</p><p>"And that the reason we feel attracted to you is because sires naturally feel pulled toward dames while they're in heat." She continued. Bismuth moved away to give a loud guffaw. "Are you sure, G? I think I'd do this any day." She commented, moving back to lay her lips back on Pearl's cold neck. Pearl giggled then murmured, "I understand."</p><p>Bismuth began tugging at the mesh of her skirt. Garnet noticed Bismuth's attempt. "It's full-body."</p><p>"Oh." Bismuth moved from her skirt to her u-neck. Luckily, Pearl was slim enough to stretch the neck off of her shoulders. Eventually, Pearl was only wearing make-shift panties whilst in Bismuth's grasp. After she felt both the gems sprawled over her, touching her body, she began to feel.. hot. Even more sensitive in her already, naturally sensitive regions. As they sprinkled kisses down Pearl's entire body, Garnet's hand found itself stroking the soaked region of her undergarment.</p><p>Despite covering Bismuth's, she manages to bit her bottom lip at the feeling. Pearl got tired of the teasing and decided to just phase them off. Without noticing, Garnet's hand hit her teal folds, bringing a sharp gasp from Pearl. Garnet noticed the sudden change and chuckled. "Excited, aren't you."</p><p>"W-well I wouldn't say I'm that excited, it's just-" <em>There. Right there. Wow.</em> That thought kept repeating in her mind as Garnet dipped inside of her. <em>Wow. Wow. Wow. Oh, my stars.</em></p><p>This was the moment Pearl decided it was about time she started to get loud. High-pitched moans and shouts of Garnet's name came from Pearl's throat and she latched onto Bismuth when she threw her head back. Bismuth let go of the shuddering gem's lips. "Mmm, Garnet. You better stop that before you make me jealous." She moved down to play with Pearl's tits. Garnet stopped for a moment to look.</p><p>With a weak breath, she muttered, "I don't see why you're choosing to play there. There really isn't anything to play with."</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean." Bismuth questioned, zoning out, only focusing on pinching the nipples in front of her.</p><p>Although she admitted to not particularly enjoying that kind of stimulation, she had to admit Bismuth was <em>very</em> good with her hands. "Could you go a little bit harder?"</p><p>"Well, I'm going to need Garnet's help with that one." Bismuth moved to the left a bit to let Garnet take on the right. She eagerly pushed her way to mimic Bismuth's movement on the right breast. At this point, with both of her lovers basically on top of her, she felt as wet as a slutty aquamarine.</p><p>Bismuth looked down at her vagina. "Clearly you're ready."</p><p>"F-for what?" Pearl whined at the release of her breast.</p><p>Bismuth's lower half glowed, and before Pearl knew it, the rainbow-haired gem had a member. It already looked rock-hard. She held herself in her own hand and checked it out. "Nice." She commented to herself. Garnet just snorted.</p><p>While it was still in her hands, Bismuth looked back at her. "Is this alright? It's the only way I can soothe you." She said in a fake 'deep and velvety' voice, which almost sounded a little bit like Garnet.</p><p>"Yes." Pearl responded almost immediately. So, Bismuth lined herself up perfectly to get into Pearl. She leaned down to tease Pearl's clit, but then let the tip dig inside of her. They both made small humming noises. As it rested inside of her, Pearl's quivering legs calmed and she took a satisfied breath... Until Bismuth dug her entire cock inside. Pearl almost let out a scream, but Garnet pressed her lips against hers and let Pearl scream into her mouth.</p><p>Bismuth didn't waste time starting to thrust. She started fast and slowed down when she felt Pearl getting excited, just to tease her. But, after Pearl gripped onto her shoulders and swung her head back, she got the hint. Every roll of Pearl's slim, ballerina hips, just screamed, <em>"Don't slow down. I'm almost there.</em>" Which was true. With the warmth of Garnet's lips latched onto her, and Bismuth pumping in and out of her, she felt herself becoming close. And, Bismuth was too.</p><p>Pearl was going crazy. Her hips jerked violently against Bismuth. Speaking of Bismuth, she was now noisier than Pearl. Low moans, maybe even growls, escaped her. She shifted in and out. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.</em></p><p>She continued pumping desperately, until it happened. She could've sworn she saw sparks. Bismuth filled Pearl with her plum-colored semen, and Pearl quickly finished almost immediately after. Garnet laughed and removed her lips to let Pearl breathe. "How was it?" She asked. Bismuth and Pearl exchanged lustful looks. "It was good."</p><p>Pearl sat up slowly and Bismuth shape-shifted her sex back to normal. "Look at this mess we made!" Pearl exclaimed, looking at the pooled, purple and blue liquid that stained the bed (which was really just a few pieces of thick fabric on the floor that Bismuth called 'a mattress.')</p><p>She was about to get up to take the sheets to the stream nearby, but Garnet pushed her back down and kissed her gem. "No, you should rest. We should all rest."</p><p>"Hmph, alright." Pearl laid back down. She squirmed uncomfortably in the messy sheets in the middle of Garnet and Bismuth.</p><p>"You really want to get up and clean these sheets, don't you?" Bismuth cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>She snuck her long nose in the air and crossed her arms. "Yes, yes I do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if I just ruined the story with mediocre smut whoops-<br/>Anyways, thanks for reading y'all. Not my proudest work but oh well :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, everyone. I've decided not to continue this story. I've lost interest in it and honestly, I just can't figure out where it's going. I'm putting this fic up for adoption, so just contact me if you're interested in taking up this story. </p><p>If you want to check out my other works, I recently finished Pleasant Surprise. It's a story about Bismuth and Pearl's journey as parents.<br/>
Another option would be Can't Hold Me Back. I'm really liking how it's going so far and I'm putting all my focus into it.<br/>
For my Pearlnet and Bispearlnet shippers; I don't have any other content with them atm but I'm sure I will be writing some in the future</p><p>Feel free to leave any story requests! One-shots or full stories, I will for sure read your suggestion.</p><p>My greatest apologies, please stick around for future fics. Thanks for reading, friends!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>